


Последний заказ

by WildRoad



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRoad/pseuds/WildRoad
Summary: Бесс ненавидела болота. Тут сыро, мерзко, неуютно... Но, может, именно болота принесут ей то, что она полюбит больше своей жизни.
Relationships: Оригинальный женский персонаж/ оригинальный женский персонаж





	1. Не по плану

Бесс ненавидела болота. Всей душой.

Где-где, а именно на болотах она хотела оказаться меньше всего. И дело вовсе не в отвратительной вони, постоянной сырости и мерзком смраде гниющих в воде тел, нет. Дело в том, что здесь будто что-то постоянно давит на тебя, невидимая угроза, от которой никак не скрыться. 

Но вот Бесс здесь, на болотах. Чёртовых болотах, выслеживает чёртового лешего, мать его за ногу.

Как так вышло? Просто из-за войны в большие города с хорошими заказами путь либо закрыт погостами, либо военными действиями. Бесс предпочитала не лезть в чужие дела, делать ровно столько, сколько ей заплатили или заплатят. Поэтому она решила, что неплохо будет отправиться в относительно отдалённые края, где нет постоянной армии, лишь отдельные отряды солдафонов забредают, выпивая весь алкоголь и трахая каждую девку, которая им приглянётся. Конечно, голод войны эти места не обошёл, еды сейчас почти нигде нет, но здесь было почти спокойно. Бесс прибыла сюда всего неделю назад, и, наконец, её наняли выполнять заказ. Платили 50 новиградских крон и краюху хлеба, неплохо для военного времени и лешего, тем более, кажется, леший совсем молодой, не должен быть обузой. Сейчас же Бесс сидела на поляне, мешая эликсиры. Бой обещал быть не слишком тяжёлым, но… Серьёзным, что греха таить. Поляна была открытая, почти без деревьев. Плохо. Нет укрытий. Понадобятся гром и ласточка. Девушка смешала в одном кожаном бурдюке ласточкиной травы, алкоголя, частей чудовищ… Хруст. Она резко развернулась и увидела лешего. Блять. Он не должен был прийти так рано, они обычно приходят ночью, да и приманку она ещё не выложила, видимо, он сам сюда забрёл. Сука. Бесс вытащила из ножен свой меч, Никель. Меч старый, почти источенный, но отремонтировать его ей пока не по карману. Леший словно взбесился, увидев блеск металла. Чудище набросилось на ведьмачку с диким криком, но девушка успела увернуться, получив лишь лёгкую царапину на щеке. “И всё же он молодой, славно, значит, не ошиблась. Херово, что пришёл сейчас, но справимся. Не впервой,” - подумала ведьмачка, взвешивая меч в руке и кружа вокруг монстра. Тот вновь кинулся на неё, занося свою костлявую лапу прямо над её головой, но девушка ловким движением блокировала удар конечности, разрубая её пополам. Леший с болью застонал, в его глазах загорелось пламя неконтролируемого гнева, он взревел, и начал неистово атаковать, постоянно меняя свою позицию. “Блять!”-вскрикнула девушка, когда чудищу удалось вогнать свои длинные когти в бедро Бесс. Это плохо. Очень плохо. Ноги слишком важны. Нужно добивать. Отглотнув недоделанного эликсира из бурдюка, надеясь, что во время битвы оно перемешалось, девушка начала ходить вокруг лешего, готовясь к атаке. Кровь начала останавливаться. Отлично, бурда подействовала. Ведьмачка сделала выпад, пытаясь одним движением отрезать лешему голову. Не вышло, клинок попал существу на ключицу, застряв там. Подумав, девушка решилась на отчаянный шаг. Она резко вытащила клинок и, не дав чудищу опомниться, обрушила его на то же место, ту же рану. Леший издал предсмертный вой и, замерев, упал. Ведьмачка вытащила клинок, стряхнула кровь, и теперь просто стояла, тяжело дыша и держась за изодранную ногу.

Сегодня я поем. 

Не та мысль, которая должна быть в голове у человека, только что убившего опасную тварь. Но ведьмачке было сложно думать о чём-то ещё. Бой прошёл хуже, чем она планировала, но не ужасно. В пределах нормы, не более. Девушка пыталась совладать с дыханием, что у неё получилось. Она уже убрала меч в ножны и подошла к трупу, готовясь отрезать голову в качестве доказательства работы, как вдруг…

Рёв. Крик. Визг? Не разобрать.

И с неба на неё упала пернатая смерть. “Сука, грифон! Эта деревенщина даже не удосужилась сказать мне, что у них тут блядский грифон! Ёбаный ты стыд, сука!” - заорала девушка, приняв стойку. Вот этот бой будет пиздец сложным, возможно последним. Обычно для боя с грифоном она тщательно готовится: эликсиры, бомбы, ловушки, полный желудок, отремонтированный меч. С зубочисткой вместо меча, половиной бурдюка ласточки и раненой ногой… Это, кажется, конец. Но просто так она не сдастся. Знак, нужен… Игни! Ведьмачка сложила пальцы особым образом, и из её ладони вышла волна огня, полная жара. Перья грифона загорелись, некоторые оплавились. Тварь,кажется, разозлилась, но больше пострадала. Выбор был верный, но на второй ей сил точно не хватит. Отхлебнув из бурдюка, Бесс ринулась в атаку, кажется, преисполненная решимости. Или отчаяния. Её удалось нанести мощный удар по морде грифона, кажется, она выколола ему глаз. Клюв чудища раскрылся, из него вырвался ужасащий рёв, и бестия подалась вперёд, пытаясь достать Бесс своей лапой. Ведьмачке удалось отскочить, но она потеряла равновесие и упала. Разъярённая тварь подошла к Бесс и занесла лапу, готовая нанести удар. Конечность опустилась на грудь девушки, разрывая кожу, но не размалывая кости, для этого понадобится ещё один удар.” Ну, вот и всё. Я умру на ёбаном болоте, которое я ненавижу, под ёбаным грифоном, с пустым желудком. Хотя бы не в канаве в обосанных портках” - её мысли были спокойны. Возможно, это была некая обида на мир, но и спокойствие. Ведьмаки всегда готовы к смерти. Но, видимо, смерть в этот день не была готова к ведьмачке. Грифон, готовый уже разодрать свою жертву, повернул голову, услышав ржание коня девушки, Воронка. Видимо, тварь была голодной, ведь она тотчас забыла о своей мести и, взметнув в воздух свои крылья, поднялась вверх и, схватив воронка, гордо удалилась.

Это что, блять, такое было?!

Ведьмачка тяжело дышала, кровь стекала на мокрую землю, мешаясь с зелёной водой болота. Она жива. Пока что, хотя бы на ближайшие минут десять, она жива. Опомнившись, девушка попыталась дотянуться до остатков эликсира. К счастью, фляга даже не улетела никуда, а покоилась на её бедре. Сняв бурдюк, Бесс выпила остатки эликсира, корчившись от боли. Ласточка должна остановить кровь, но может начаться интоксикация. Она не должна была пить столько эликсира. Опершись на меч, ведьмачка взглянула на труп лешего. Плевать, возьмёт отрубленную лапу, не голову. Захотят - сходят и посмотрят. Бесс доковыляла до отрубленной лапы и невероятно осторожно подняла её. Эликсир, похоже, начал действовать, из-за движения кровотечение почти не усилилось. Она уже повернулась к коню, чтобы оседлать его и поехать в сторону деревни, но… “Блять, сука, Воронок. Без коня…” - она забормотала, чувствуя приливающий к щекам жар. Без коня она не успеет дойти до деревни. Без коня вообще ведьмаку жизни нет, но сейчас не до этого. Если до деревни не добраться, стоит попробовать дойти до травницы на окраине леса. Там можно взять немного трав, купить бинтов, и, если разрешит, переночевать за плату.

* * *

В глазах темнеет. Всё размыто. Тяжело дышать. Ноги подгибаются.  
Кажется, она прошла полверсты, может больше. Даже мутировавший организм не справляется. Но… Замыленный взгляд зацепился на светлое пятно. Соломенная крыша? Надо дотянуть, проверить. Ещё пара шагов. Девушка дошла до халупы, подняла руку, чтобы постучаться, но, не донеся ладонь до двери, упала. Клинок зазвенел, ударившись о землю. Последним, что видела Бесс, была, кажется, девушка, блондинка, что-то говорившая ей. После… Мир погрузился во тьму.


	2. Путь к восстановлению

“Она всё ещё спит крепким сном. Это, на самом деле, хорошо. Пусть поспит, эти раны… Не знаю, кто мог их нанести, но ещё бы чуть-чуть, и я бы ничего не смогла сделать. А так хотя бы есть надежда.”- травница вздохнула, помешивая жидкую похлёбку. Сейчас практически нечего есть, так что в ход пошли некоторые корешки и немного протертой муки. Этого, конечно, мало для больного человека, оправляющегося от ран, но блондинка надеялась на ведьмачьи мутации. Девушка взяла ложку, зачерпнула немного супа и попробовала, прежде остудив. Недурно, могло быть и хуже. Укроп определённо придал этому… Хоть какой-то вкус. Соль, конечно, делу бы не помешала... Вдруг травница услышала со стороны кровати шорох и лёгкий стон. Она повернула голову в сторону звука и увидела раненую, приподнявшуюся на локтях. 

-Стой, опустись. Ты так делаешь только хуже.

Ведьмачка скривилась, но не послушалась, лишь сказала:  
-Мне нужно сходить забрать награду.- взгляд девушки опустился на её грудь, покрытую белыми чистыми бинтами, - Меня ты перевязала?

-Да, я. Успокойся и полежи. Я вообще удивлена, что ты проснулась уже через два дня, с такими ранами неделями лежат, - травница скрестила руки на груди. Её выражение лица было недовольным, почти грустным. Ей точно не нравилось, что ведьмачка пыталась разрушить плоды её трудов. Но, видимо, раненая так просто сдаваться не собиралась:

-Ведьмачий метаболизм, ебать его в корень. Но мне нужно тебе заплатить. Я вижу чистые бинты, чую корень мирна, ласточкину траву и борец. Ты много потратила, значит и получить должна много. Двадцать новиградских крон, хватит?

Локти подвели Бесс, и она упала на кровать с шипением. Ничего, через пару часов будет как новенькая. Осталось только надеяться, что травница не запросит слишком большую сумму. Ей ещё надо купить лошадь, починить меч. Слишком много затрат из-за этого ебучего заказа, не надо было приезжать на болота. Глупая была идея, были и другие места, далёкие от войны, но уж точно получше... Она бы так и сидела, размышляя о деньгах, но поток её мыслей прервал звонкий голос незнакомки:

-У меня полно трав, для меня это не проблема. Бинты… Не стоят столько. Десяти хватит. Но сперва полежи и отдохни. Не будет толку, если ты окочуришься у старосты под околицей. А пока… Есть хочешь?

-Ага, очень. Спасибо, - тихо сказала Бесс. Она не понимала, чему обязана такой доброте. Десятка крон за всё это, да ещё и за обед в голодное время? Тут что-то нечисто. Да и… Подозрительная она, что тут говорить. Но от еды глупо отказываться.

Тем временем таинственная травница поставила на табурет рядом с кроватью деревянную миску, полную дымящейся похлёбки, резко пахнувшей укропом. Бесс, не евшая уже, получается, почти четыре дня, накинулась на похлёбку, начав пить её.

-А… Ложка…

Травница покачала головой, но улыбнулась, ведь была рада тому, что ей удалось накормить голодную. Она любила помогать людям, сама не знала, почему. Но и о себе никогда не забывала. Блондинка села за стол с травами, поставила перед собой порцию супа, и начала медленно есть ложкой, постоянно дуя на неё, чтобы не обжечься. А ведьмачка всё пила…

-Вкусно хоть? - травница нарушила становившуюся неловкой тишину.

-Очень! 

-Не ври, знаю, что невкусно. Там нечему быть вкусным.

Ведьмачка оторвалась от тарелки, тяжёлый взгляд жёлтых кошачьих глаз встретил терпеливый зелёных, и девушка сказала, запустив ладонь в волосы на затылке:

-Знаешь, я просто рада, что ем. Когда… Ну, когда заказ выполняла, ногу разъебало, но я добила лешего, знаешь, о чём подумала тогда? “Наконец поем”. Рада, что всё же повезло. Так что… Очень вкусно. Спасибо.

Травница молчала, глядя в пустую тарелку. Она никогда не понимала, почему ведьмакам так плохо жилось. Будь её воля, она бы платила им столько, сколько только можно: они же убивали чудовищ, спасали людей! А тут… Одни только голод, холод и презрение. Будто что-то вспомнив, травница резко встала со стула, накинула на плечи шерстяную шаль, взяла корзинку и сказала:

-Я пойду соберу трав. Не уходи, пожалуйста.

Ведьмачка лишь кивнула, спокойно сидя в кровати. Она не глупая, знает, что не убежит - не с такими ранами, это точно. Оставалось только отсыпаться и отдыхать. Давно у неё не было такого дня, чтобы нужно было просто лежать и всё. Лучше бы она оставалась в беспамятстве, было бы не так скучно. А так всё, что ей оставалось делать, это ждать травницу и как следует с ней поговорить. Бесс до сих пор не знала имени блондинки, по сути, не знала о ней ничего. Нужно было это исправить, а потом разобраться, что делать дальше. Поток мыслей прервал холодный ветер, сочившийся из оконных щелей. Девушка спаслась от него, укрывшись тонким одеяльцем. Может, стоит поспать? Травница-то уж её разбудит, тут всего одна кровать, вряд ли она решит из-за какой-то гостьи спать на стуле.

***

Травница вернулась поздно. Нехорошо, время сейчас неспокойное, бандиты могут подстерегать на каждом углу, но в этот раз всё обошлось. Она спокойно вошла в хату, поставила корзинку на стол и начала доставать травы. Помимо ингредиентов на столе оказалась краюха чёрного хлеба и маленький кусочек сала. Девушка взглянула на кровать и увидела, что ведьмачка спала крепким сном: её грудь размеренно то вздымалась, то опускалась, дыхание было совершенно ровным. Это не могло не радовать, значит, восстановление проходит как надо. Но разбудить её необходимо, им о многом надо поговорить, да и нужно дать ей трав и еды. Травница подошла к ложу и, наклонившись над спящей, тихонько потрепала её за плечо. Ведьмачка сразу проснулась и схватила руку стоявшей девушки, сжав её так сильно, что та невольно пискнула. Заметив, что она находится вне опасности, охотница отпустила конечность, на которой остались белые следы, и сказала:

-Не стоит подкрадываться к ведьмакам. Это опасно.

-Я и не подкрадывалась, просто подошла и разбудила, - сказала травница, потирая руку. Хватка у ведьмачки была сильная, что сказать, - я принесла еды и немного новостей. А ещё мне бы хотелось поговорить.

Блондинка взяла со стола хлеб с салом и отдала раненой. Та с некоторым недоверием взяла и начала есть.

-А вот теперь поговорим…

-Да, поговорим, - перебила ведьмачка, - от тебя пахнет горилкой, вряд ли на полях наливают.

-Об этом я и собиралась сказать, будь терпеливее. Я сходила к старосте, он согласился прийти сюда к тебе и отдать награду. Теперь тебе некуда так спешить, и мы поговорим. Для начала, меня зовут Элизабет…

-Нильфгаардское имя, - подметила ведьмачка. Нильфгаард находился сильно южнее этих мест, странно, что она оказалась так далеко на севере.

-Да, нильфгаардское. Не перебивай. Так, на чём бишь я… А, да, имя. Меня зовут Элизабет, как ты уже знаешь, я травница. Пару дней назад ты упала у моего порога с жуткими рваными ранами. Я увидела медальон в форме головы кота на твоей шее и поняла, что ты ведьмачка. Так вот, ведьмачка, у меня для тебя заказ на грифона.

-Не глупая, знала, что попросишь что…- хотела было перебить Бесс, но травница не позволила, продолжив:

-Но-но-но, не перебивай. Заказ серьёзный, грифон украл кое-что, что принадлежит мне. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернула это. Услуга за услугу.

Ведьмачка нахмурилась. Грифон зверина здоровая, да и опасная до жути… С одной стороны, конечно, травница спасла ей жизнь, но с другой, эта авантюра слишком опасна. Поразмыслив, девушка взглянула в глаза блондинке и сказала:

-Ты доплачиваешь мне 100 крон, и я согласна. Без торга, слишком опасное дело, мне минимум нужно починить клинок. И ты даёшь мне нужные травы.

Травница улыбнулась, словно не ожидала, что затея вообще сработает и, протянув руку ведьмачке, сказала:

-Идёт.

Бесс не оставалось ничего, кроме как пожать руку. Заказ взят. Теперь осталось набраться сил после выполнения предыдущего. Доев хлеб, ведьмачка сказала себе под нос:

-Теперь понятно хоть, с чего ты меня так откармливаешь…

Она не ожидала, что за этой репликой последует незамедлительный ответ:

-Отчасти. Но я бы всё равно тебя кормила, даже если бы ты не согласилась. Натура у меня такая, добрая.

-Добрые долго не живут, знаешь, - сказала Бесс, смотря в зелёные глаза Элизабет, в которых плясали озорные огоньки. Но как только реплика донеслась до её ушей, эти огоньки уступили место какой-то серьёзности, твёрдости.

-А я долго жить и не собираюсь. Лишь столько, сколько отведено, не больше, не меньше.

После этих слов повисла неловкая тишина. Элизабет поправляла светлые волосы, забранные в пучок на затылке, и глядела на собеседницу, ожидая ответа. А ведьмачка лишь посматривала на свой меч, думая о чём-то своём. Но в конце концов травница не выдержала и спросила:

-А тебя как зовут? Мне не нравится обращаться к тебе просто “ведьмачка”.

-Бесс.

-Что ж, Бесс… Откуда ты в этих местах? Здесь уже лет пять не было ни одного ведьмака, никто не ждал, что кто-то здесь появится. Да и о жещинах-ведьмаках я никогда не слышала…

Бесс невольно повела плечом, когда Элизабет начала говорить про “женщин-ведьмаков”. Это всегда было больной темой. В любом случае, она не собиралась ничего рассказывать первой встречной,лишь самое необходимое можно было прояснить:

-Первое: я шла от войны. Тут тихо, пара заблудших солдат и всё. Второе: не твоего ума дело, учёная.

-Учёная? - в глазах блондинки плясал шаловливый огонёк, будто для неё весь этот разговор - забавная игра, не больше. Бесс же с явным раздражением ответила:

-У тебя точно не деревенский говор, ты поумнее сельских будешь.   
На лице травницы расцвела шаловливая улыбка, и та сказала:

-Да, окончила Оксенфуртскую академию два года назад. А потом тоже побежала от войны, ну и осела тут. На некоторое время…

-Не хочется всю жизнь смотреть на дохлых собак и объяснять деревенщине, почему у коров молоко киснет? - усмехнулась Бесс. Уж она-то знает, что у сельских на уме день и ночь, как никак работала на них всю свою жизнь. Элизабет лишь коротко кивнула головой, не желая продолжать. Блондинка встала с табурета и поправила своё простое платье: стряхнула с тёмно-голубой юбки редкие хлебные крошки, проверила, правильно ли стоит воротник у обычной белой рубахи. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, она подошла к кровати и, взяв бинты и мази, нависла над Бесс:

-Нужно сменить тебе повязки, а то начнётся заражение. Или ты хочешь сама?

Ведьмачка начала аккуратно разматывать бинты, освобождая от них свою грудь. Травница уже подумала, что её помощь не нужна, но закончившая Бесс сказала:

-Давай. 

Раненая выглядела напряжённо. Она не привыкла к тому, чтобы кто-то за ней ухаживал: в ведьмачьей школе каждый был сам за себя, на дороге уж тем более никого не было рядом. Разве что иногда, когда раны были слишком серьёзны, она находила приют у сестёр Мелителе, но и там обычно просто ждали, пока она не придёт в себя, а потом отправляли на все четыре стороны. Такая неожиданная перемена настораживала, но из-за неё… становилось тепло на душе. Совсем немного, убеждала себя Бесс.

Элизабет аккуратно нанесла мазь на отвратительно выглядевшее ранение: оно было зашито, очищено, но всё равно выглядело дерьмово. Лекарство легонько пощипывало, но вскоре принесло приятную прохладу. Затем травница начала оборачивать грудь Бесс старыми, но кипячёными бинтами. Ткань ложилась слой за слоем на кожу, закрывая её. Тут, к удивлению травницы, Бесс начала вставать, что привело к восклицанию со стороны первой:

-Ты что делаешь?!

-Иду искать ночлег. Я приду завтра, не боись, про старосту помню.

Элизабет покачала головой и легонько толкнула ведьмачку в сторону кровати:

-Ты спишь здесь. Я посплю на лавке, не сахарная, выдержу пару ночей. Спи давай, малахольная, - сказала она, а на лице её была добрая, почти успокаивающая улыбка.

Взгляд, который Бесс бросила в сторону травницы, был полон удивления и непонимания. Но раненая не желала спорить со спасительницей. Тем более, она отчасти заплатит за всё добро. Девушка завернулась в одеяло и отвернулась к стене, не желая более выдерживать взгляд Элизабет, полный сострадания. Ей не нравилось чувство беспомощности, которое он вызывал. Оно было непривычно, незнакомо ей. Желая поскорее избавиться от этого неприятного чувства, она попыталась заснуть. Последнее, что она помнила, - тихий голос Элизабет, но Бесс не могла разобрать, что именно та сказала, слишком быстро её разум ушёл в забытье.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
